Hogar
by Bren Jaeger
Summary: [One-Shot] Él era un chico que no sabía exactamente lo que era un hogar, pero podía apostar hasta su vida misma al decir que la mansión era un hogar para él. Era el mejor hogar que pudo tener. [Regalito para Bliss Aruasi]


_El Fandom de Kuroshitsuji y sus personajes pertenecen a Yana Toboso._

_Dedicado a: Bliss Aruasi; chica, ¡feliz cumpleaños súper adelantado! Espero te guste tu regalo, lo hice con cariño (: la verdad es que me agradas demasiado. ¡Eres un amor de persona! _

* * *

**Hogar**

_por:__ Breen Martínez._

Oscuridad era todo lo que veía, la venda sobre sus ojos le impedía ver más allá de lo que le gustaría. Estaba asustado, sentía que el miedo se apoderaba de cada centímetro de su cuerpo, sin embargo sabía que debía ser valiente y aguantar si quería seguir con vida.

¿Dónde estaba? Buena pregunta, esa era la misma que se había hecho durante mucho tiempo. Había pasado tanto tiempo ahí que ya no sabía ni siquiera qué día, mes o año era. No recordaba nada antes de que e_llos _empezaran a experimentar con su cuerpo.

¿Tendría una familia que lo estaría buscando? ¿Tendría un _hogar _al cual regresar? No lo sabía, ni siquiera recordaba lo que era un verdadero hogar. Olvidó lo que era la calidez del cuerpo de otra persona rodeándolo, o lo que era que alguien más se preocupara por ti y te ayudara.

Desde que estaba en ese lugar no sabía absolutamente nada, se sentía perdido y a veces se comparaba a él mismo con un animal. Un animal con el que hacían experimentos sin importarle si le dolía o no, un animal que tenía que sobrevivir matando a los de su misma especie.

_De ser un chico común y corriente se convirtió en un asesino; un monstruo._

No recordaba lo que era ser alguien _normal, _no desde que los experimentos empezaron; le habían inyectado más veces de las que le gustaba recordar y le había dolido, demasiado. Recordaba el dolor al sentir fluir el líquido por todo su organismo y después todo fue oscuridad, pensó que ahí acababa todo, pero _apenas empezaba._

Fue cuestión de días para que le dieran un nombre: S-102. No sabía por qué el número, ¿acaso habría 101 personas antes que él? Por el momento no le tomó importancia, lo único que quería era dejar de sentir aquel líquido por su cuerpo. Lo demás, fue cuestión de tiempo, aún con la venda en los ojos lo sentaron en una silla y él tembló, porque presentía que lo que se avecinaba no era bonito.

Adivinó.

Empezaron con pequeños golpes, los cuales —según ellos— se borraban rápidamente. Pudo escuchar sus voces llenas de júbilo por haber hecho un buen trabajo. Pero toda esa celebración paró cuándo escucharon un quejido de dolor de parte de él. Fue entonces que tiraron todo lo que estaba alrededor y se retiraron cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

Él no entendía absolutamente nada, ¿qué era lo que estaban buscando en sí?

_Ellos _volvieron tiempo después, ahora sí prestó mayor atención a sus voces y pudo darse cuenta de que eran dos hombres y una mujer. Lo volvieron a colocar sobre algo completamente frío y le inyectaron de nuevo; el dolor volvió, el ardor en sus venas fue mayor y no puedo hacer otra cosa que gritar, gritar esperando que el dolor se fuera. Ellos se marcharon, dejándolo amarrado en aquella cosa metálica, retorciéndose de dolor y gritando todo lo que sus pulmones le permitían.

El dolor disminuyó dos días después, al tercer día el líquido poco a poco fue asimilado por su cuerpo. Al cuarto día ellos volvieron.

—Sobrevivió —escuchó que decía la mujer—. Es el segundo en sobrevivir.

—S-102 ha sido un éxito. —Dijo uno de los hombres—. Ahora falta ponerlo a prueba.

¿Ponerlo a prueba? No entendió, _en ese momento no entendió. _¿Quién iba a decir que eso era el inicio del _infierno_?

Lo dejaron en paz los siguientes días, pero se dio cuenta de que había algo raro con su organismo; ya no le daba hambre. Su cuerpo ya no se sentía pesado, ahora estaba ligero y antes tenía la costumbre de enterrarse las uñas para comprobar que todavía estaba vivo, pero ahora no sentía nada de dolor.

En aquellos días prestó mayor atención a su alrededor y pudo escuchar más y más gritos. Gritos parecidos a los suyos, algunos eran más desgarradores y se terminaban rápidamente, él creía que habían muerto. Las pisadas de aquellas personas resonaban en el pasillo, cada vez que abrían una puerta un grito se escuchaba y a veces lograba escuchar cómo arrastraban algo.

_Posiblemente los cuerpos._

—S-102 —escuchó que le llamaban.

Se tuvo que poner de pie y entonces sus manos fueron liberadas y la venda en sus ojos fue quitada. No había sol, pero el lugar era iluminado por las velas y tuvo que cerrar un poco los ojos. No sabía cuánto tiempo llevaba ahí, pero estaba consciente de que el tiempo suficiente como para olvidar como era el mundo exterior.

Lo llevaron a otra habitación, una más limpia dónde había muchos niños de más o menos su edad. Él entró ahí y cuatro chicos lo miraron, se sentó en una esquina en el suelo y el silencio los rodeó. Posiblemente todos tenían la misma pregunta qué él: ¿dónde estaban? ¿Qué harían con ellos?

—T-Tú… —se acercó un chico a él, tenía los ojos de color turquesa y su piel era blanca—… ¿Recuerdas algo?

Él negó.

Pudo ver la decepción en el rostro del otro, pero no dijo nada más. ¿Qué podían decirse? Ni siquiera recordaban sus verdaderos nombres, si tenían familia o las razones de estar en ese lugar. Tampoco podían escapar, ellos sabían cómo controlarlos y ni hablar del miedo que les infringían.

—¿Cómo te llamaron? —Escuchó su voz después de mucho tiempo. Se escuchaba rara, demasiado frágil y parecía que el miedo que sentía se reflejaba en ellos.

—D-201 —se encogió de hombros—. ¿Y a ti?

—S-102.

Los demás niños se acercaron hasta hacer un círculo alrededor de S-102 y D-201. Se presentaron, él pudo identificar que tenían distintas letras. ¿A qué se debería eso?

El tiempo que pasaron encerrados ahí fue lo suficiente como para encariñarse unos con otros. Desconocían que les habían hecho, pero de algo estaban seguros: deseaban sobrevivir. Cuándo escuchaban los pasos de sus captores, el miedo volvía a ellos, pero sólo bastaba una mirada entre todos para darse aquella valentía que estaba escondida en cada uno. Bastaba tan sólo darse un leve apretón de manos para saber que todo estaría bien.

Eran _amigos _y los amigos se protegían _unos a otros. _¿No?

_Mientras estuvieran juntos no había nada en qué temer._

* * *

La vida resultaba cruel, d_emasiado. _Fue lo primero que pasó por la mente de S-102 al ver el gran charco de sangre que había en aquel lugar. Buscó con sus ojos a los culpables de todo eso, pero sólo le bastó con ver sus manos para darse cuenta de que no había que buscar mucho.

_Él era el asesino de sus amigos. _

Se aterró, gritó y se abrazó a sí mismo. Sus manos manchadas del color carmín de la sangre de sus amigos mancharon aquella bata blanca que usaba. Si hubiera tenido cabello se lo hubiera arrancado uno por uno.

No podía creerlo_, no deseaba creerlo._

La orden había sido dada por la _mujer _—a la que él reconocía ahora cómo la mente de ese plan malvado—. Ella había dicho: «defiendan sus vidas con todo lo que puedan de sus adversarios». Y lo hicieron, sintió que muchos trataban de asesinarlo, pero él pudo más. Se defendió porque si era capaz de defenderse de sus adversarios sería capaz de _defender a sus amigos._

_Dulce ironía. _

Él, que había jurado tratar de salir de ahí para que sus amigos y él volvieran a ver el mundo exterior, los había asesinado a sangre fría. Los charcos de color carmín y la de sus manos era prueba de ello. Ya no era un humano, ya no se sentía así. Un humano normal no era capaz de hacer todo esa masacre con sus manos, un humano no era capaz de curar sus heridas tan rápido, un humano no era un _monstruo cómo lo era él._

Y fue entonces que su cordura se fue lejos, fue entonces que gritó y sonó cómo el rugido de un monstruo que ha estado dormido durante mucho tiempo. La ira lo embargó y divisó a los culpables de todo eso. Rompió la puerta que lo mantenía cautivo, no le importó herirse un poco; s_abía que esas heridas sanarían._

—¡S-102 está fuera de control! —Escuchó que gritaba uno de los doctores—. ¡Refuerzos, necesitamos Re—! —La frase quedó inconclusa, la igual que su vida.

* * *

_¿Quién les iba a decir a ellos que su mejor arma sería su verdugo?_

* * *

Corrió hasta que llegó a dónde estaba la mente maestra de ese plan. La doctora estaba aterrada, se veía en sus gestos. Quiso reír, ¿qué no era ella la que le infringía terror a unos _niños_?

—S-102, tranquilo… —usó un tono maternal, él lo reconoció, pero eso sólo aumentó su ira. Una madre no hace que sus hijos se maten unos a otros—. Sé qué estás enojado, pero… era necesario… Verás… y-yo… —La mujer no terminó la frase porque sacó una pistola y apuntó a su cabeza.

El disparo hizo que cayera hacía atrás.

—¿Ya todo acabó? —Escuchó hablar a un hombre.

—No. —Habló él de nuevo. Ambos se espantaron, _no era para menos._

—¿Q-Qué… hicimos? —Exclamó la mujer al momento que caía de rodillas en el piso—. Y-Yo… creé un monstruo.

* * *

Lo siguiente que supo S-102 cuándo recobró la cordura fue que todos lo que le habían hecho daño o estaban muertos o estaban mal heridos. Sabía que ellos se lo merecían, pero no podía evitar aquella carga en su consciencia. La muerte de sus amigos había sido un golpe demasiado duro para él, fue en los primeros que confió y tuvo que matarlos.

Corrió lejos de aquel lugar, corrió todo lo que sus piernas daban y cuándo divisó finalmente la puerta de salida la rompió sin contemplación. Fue en ese momento que por primera vez en mucho tiempo volvió a ver el mundo exterior. Divisó a la luna en lo alto del firmamento, su color plateado que le daba un aspecto hermoso y que combinaba perfectamente con el azul de la noche.

Fue entonces que cayó de rodillas y empezó a llorar.

Al fin dejó que los sentimientos que había estado guardando salieran a flote. Sintió el miedo, la tristeza, la soledad y la furia inundar su cuerpo. Sintió que volvía a ser el mismo niño asustadizo que llegó a aquel lugar en contra de su voluntad.

Aquel lugar que solamente le había traído falsas esperanzas y dolor, demasiado dolor.

Lloró, sintiéndose humano de nuevo y no una simple arma.

En aquel llanto parecía recobrar su humanidad.

—¿Tu hiciste todo eso? —Escuchó que alguien hablaba.

Levantó el rostro y entonces, lo vio. Un chico perfectamente vestido, era más bajo que él e iba acompañado de un adulto con un traje nada extravagante. Se puso en guardia por pura inercia, pero ellos no le daban miedo.

—No te vamos a hacer daño —volvió a hablar el _niño_—. Sólo necesito que contestes mi pregunta.

S-102 volteó a ver el interior, las paredes eran manchadas de un color carmín y algunos cuerpos se arrastraban intentando salir y otros tratando de llamar por ayuda.

—Sí —su voz sonó fría.

El niño sonrió y se acercó poco a poco a él. —Dime, ¿te gustaría trabajar para mí?

—¿Eh? —No entendía porque una propuesta así, ¿por qué exactamente a alguien como él?

—Estarás mucho mejor allá que aquí —aclaró—. ¿Te gustaría o no?

Asintió varias veces y no pudo evitar formular una diminuta sonrisa. Tenía el presentimiento de que aquello era una buena señal, era el comienzo de un nuevo camino.

—Bien —el menor se volteó—. Sebastian —dijo y el otro hombre se acercó para escuchar al más bajo—. Quema éste lugar. —Ordenó.

—Yes, my lord.

Sólo fueron cuestión de minutos para que S-102 viera aquel lugar, que le había traído demasiadas emociones negativas en tan poco tiempo, arder en llamas. Escuchó unos leves quejidos —probablemente de aquellos que todavía luchaban por vivir— pero no sintió remordimiento. De nuevo volvió a ver a sus rescatistas —porque él ahora los miraba de esa forma— y no pudo sentirse menos agradecido con aquellas dos personas.

Cuándo se le ordenó subir a aquel transporte no emitió palabra alguna a pesar de escuchar que sus rescatistas hablaban entre sí, su mirada seguía todavía atenta viendo las llamas consumiendo aquel lugar. Cuándo ya no fue visible en su campo de visión, pudo apreciar mejor el cielo nocturno y se dio cuenta de que las estrellas eran más bellas de lo que había imaginado.

* * *

Cuando llegó a aquel lugar en el que se iba a quedar no pudo hacer nada más que maravillarse; era enorme. Tenía bonitos adornos y el color le gustaba, era completamente diferente a aquel color blanco que se había acostumbrado en _aquel lugar._ Se sintió extraño cuándo le dieron ropa nueva —además de un lindo sombrero—, sus clases fueron un tema muy aparte, uno de sus rescatistas (que se llamaba Sebastian y él le terminó diciendo: Señor Sebastian) era muy estricto, pero eso no parecía un obstáculo.

Con el tiempo se fue encariñando con aquel lugar y con cada uno de los habitantes de aquella mansión. Eran personas agradables y aunque él ahí tenía tareas por hacer, no se quejaba; era divertido.

Cuándo el señor Sebastian le había dicho que él se encargaría del jardín primero sintió pánico, ¿qué tal si no hacía las cosas bien? Pero al ver al mayor instruirle, sintió un poco más de confianza. El jardín era hermoso y lo mejor de todo es que era al aire libre; le gustaba sentir la brisa del viento sobre su rostro y revolotear su cabello rubio.

Le gustaba ese lugar sin duda alguna, era agradable, todo en aquella mansión era agradable.

—Finnian —llamó Maylene para que le ayudara a llevar algunas cajas.

_Ah. _Esa era otra de las ventajas que tenía en la mansión del joven amo; tenía un nombre. Un nombre dado por su amo. Ya no era más S-102, ya no era más un experimento, un arma. Ahora era un sirviente, un chico tratando de vivir la vida lo más normal que tenía.

En la mansión no lo trataban cómo un monstruo, no usaban su _poder _para cosas malas, sino más bien para ayudar en cosas que los demás no podían hacer.

En la mansión su amo no lo encerraba, no lo hacía encariñarse con las personas para luego arrebatárselas del modo más cruel; haciendo que las matara él mismo.

—Gracias. —Escuchó que le agradeció la chica cuándo la caja estuvo en el lugar que ella quería.

Se quedó mirando el lugar y se dio cuenta de que cada uno estaba ocupado con sus propias tareas. Sonrió levemente, él era un chico que no sabía exactamente lo que era un hogar, pero podía apostar hasta su vida misma al decir que la mansión era un hogar para él. Era el mejor hogar que pudo tener.

No eran una familia unida por lazos sanguíneos, sino por cuestión del destino. Estaban ahí para ayudar y servir a su joven amo, pero Finnian sabía que no lo hacían porque era su obligación, lo hacían porque querían; porque estimaban tanto a su amo por haberlos ayudado. Porque en ese lugar estaban cómodos, porque todos los que estaban en ese momento en la mansión eran _su familia._

_Ellos eran una familia y la mansión era su hogar. _

Y todos protegerían ese hogar aún a costa de sus vidas.

Sus reflexiones fueron cortadas cuándo escuchó el ruido característico de una explosión y sabía que el _chef _de la casa era el culpable. Maylene tosió debido a todo el polvo que había volado y él también tosió un poco. Bard se limpió un poco el rastro del polvo y rascó la nuca; sabía lo que vendría.

—El señor Sebastian se va a molestar —evidenció Finnian.

Fue cuestión de segundos para que el aludido entrara en la cocina a ver el desorden causado. Finnian observó como Bard era levemente reprendido y le seguía Maylene y no pudo hacer nada más que sonreír y reír levemente.

Definitivamente ese era el hogar ideal.

* * *

**Fin.**

* * *

Okey, no tengo palabras qué decir. El pasado de Finian es de éste modo que me lo imagino(?) Sí, así todo cruel. Espero no haber cometido tanto OoC D: Y si es así pido me perdonen la vida (?). Bueno, este es un regalo para Bliss :'D Pero ésta súper adelantado xD Todo porque ella no puede esperar (?) Y porque me agrada. ¡Bliss! Feliz cumpleaños adelantado, ¡se te aprecia! (L) Espero cumplas muchos años más (?) y nunca cambies, ha, ha.

¡Saludines!

Breen.


End file.
